Til I Met You
by lovefrancesg
Summary: Riley Matthews, event and wedding coordinator, is planning her uncle and future aunt-in-law's wedding. Although they lived in New York, the wedding is set to be in Texas at Friar Ranch Resort: owned by the family of Lucas Friar, Riley's childhood crush. Never giving much thought to her own fairytale wedding, can this chance encounter change her perception?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _I've never given much thought to it myself - meeting a special someone, falling in love, and having that happily ever after. You'd be surprised at my statement since I am Riley Matthews, certified wedding and event planner._

 _I love weddings. I love what it stands for. I love the look on the bride and groom's faces before they share their first kiss as a married couple. Why do you think I got into this career? I love helping people make their dreams come true. I do think that I'd have my moment someday, but it's not something I think about all the time. Sure, everyone keeps asking me when I'll be planning my own wedding since I'm already pushing 27 but it really didn't bother me. I'll have my moment. Someday. I just never thought that someday would come so soon._

* * *

Date: August 2017

The blaring alarm on her phone at seven in the morning, woke her up from her slumber. It was a Friday morning which meant that it was business weekend. In the world of wedding and event planning, this time during the week was their busiest. Riley groggily sat up from her bed and let out a huge yawn. She put on her bunny slippers and went straight to her bay window.

At 26, Riley lived in her own apartment near downtown New York City, with one of her best friends from high school, Yindra. She moved out of her parent's suburban house a year after she graduated college. Her best friend and sister, Maya Hunter, used to be her old roommate but she moved in with her boyfriend Farkle (also one of their best friends) two years ago.

After she fixed herself coffee and a breakfast sandwich to go, and bid a quick goodbye to Yindra who was also on her way to work as a dental hygienist, Riley walked out of the apartment and drove herself to work. The traffic was unbearable but she was able to tolerate it with her Disney playlist on Spotify. When she reached her workplace, she parked her car at the side and entered the office building.

Riley was the owner of her wedding and event planning business. She started out at the bottom working for an event planning agency, but progressed her way into the company. Eventually, she was able to save up enough money, and with Farkle's insistence to help out, to start up her own business.

When she walked in, she was greeted by her receptionist who was already busy at the computer behind a tall divider. To the left of the front door was a round table surrounded by four chairs. Just next to that near the receptionist, was a couch and a coffee table with magazines spread all over. Behind the receptionist was a wall that led to two offices in the back: the larger one was Riley's and the other was for her assistant-one helped her out when she was working on-site to keep her on track.

She had a busy day ahead of her today so she went straight to her office in the back and quickly engulfed her breakfast sandwich before she started her day. Depending on the type of events, Riley typically sees 2 to 3 clients per week, and plans an average of 30 events a year. It keeps her on her toes. Her favorite events to plan outdoor weddings-she's always had a soft spot for those.

Today, she was seeing one of her favorite clients. Although it really isn't fair to compare them to all her other clients in the past because these two have a special place in her heart. She was hired by her uncle, Joshua Matthews and her soon to be aunt-in-law, Paige Townshend, as their all around wedding planner. She didn't charge them a dime though, as she said that this would be her wedding present to them.

"Miss Riley?" Her assistant, Eliza, popped her head through her ajar door. "Ms. Townshend just called and said that they'll meet you at Topanga's at 3 pm."

Riley smiled and nodded, "Thank you Eliza. I'll be out in a little bit so we can talk about our presentation."

Eliza left Riley alone to return to her work. Prior to meeting with her clients, Riley likes to update the files and portfolio that she has made specifically for each of them. She browsed through her files on her computer and opened the portfolio that Eliza had already laid out for her on her desk. She flips through the pages and placed sticky flags on pages that she needed to confirm with her uncle and future aunt.

Josh had grown up in Philadelphia while Paige was raised in Texas. Paige had always dreamed of getting married on a ranch since she was a young girl and Josh, only wanting what would make his fiancee happy, obliged to her request. Now, Riley was stuck planning a wedding that is supposed to be set over a thousand miles away. She's never done it before but was willing to make it work.

The wedding would be in 6 months - they both wanted a February wedding. Everything was almost set, except that Riley still needed to make an on site visit at the ranch resort that Josh and Paige had chosen. She was bound to leave for Texas with the two of them and her assistant in a few days which is why they were meeting to straighten out any issues before hand.

After organizing her thoughts and her paperwork, Riley walked out of her office and sat at the table by the front of the office with Eliza trailing just behind her. She flipped through a few pages and pointed out certain notes that were flagged as urgent. They went through the details of the wedding beginning from the invitations that would be sent out in a few months, up until the end of the wedding reception.

* * *

Two o'clock rolled around quickly and both Eliza and Riley prepared themselves to leave for their meeting. They gathered their portfolios and placed them in their work satchels. Riley left her receptionist, Vivian, some reminders on what to do if potential clients walked through the door and the usual spiel that she would say to clients if they called while they were out: "Riley is with another client at the moment. What I'll do right now is to take down your name and phone number, as well as a few information on the event and I will relay the information to her."

They were fifteen minutes early for their meeting with Josh and Paige. Eliza grabbed a booth that was at the corner by the front door so they would have some room to spread their paperwork on. Riley headed to the counter after putting down her belongings, to make their drinks and to take a few pastries that was out on display. Oh yeah, Riley's family owned _Topanga's_ so she takes it upon herself to make her drinks by herself. She just had to jot it down on record for her mother's inventory.

"Riles!" A voice called out making Riley drop a scone that she was picking up back on its serving plate.

She gave a look of disappointment towards the perpetrator and rolled her eyes, "Uncle Josh! How many times do I have to tell you not to creep up on me? You know I'm a klutz."

"My bad, niece," Josh chuckled as he went around the counter to give his niece a hug and steal a fruit tart that Riley had already set aside. "Ah my favorite."

"Hi Riley," Paige gave her a small wave. "You need help with the drinks?"

Riley straightened up and smiled at her future aunt, "Yes please! That's ours on the tray." It wasn't their first meeting together for this wedding and it definitely wasn't the first drinks they shared at the cafe, which is why Riley knew what to get each of them. When she was done choosing the pastries, she handed the plate to her uncle and they both made their way to the booth.

"So what should we start with today?" Paige asked as both niece and uncle were within earshot.

"Well," Riley began. "I'd like to start with any concerns that you two have. Or if you have any changes to what we have discussed."

Josh threw an arm around his fiancee and shook his head, "No concerns or changes."

"I think we'll have a good idea of everything else once we visit the ranch resort," Paige added.

"Okay that sounds fair," Riley nodded. She opened her portfolio to the first page where there is a checklist specifically tailored to their wedding. "We are six months away and we have a lot of things checked off already." She turned the folder the opposite way so the couple could read it. "We have the venue down for both ceremony and reception, Friar Ranch Resort. Photographer and videographer will be taken care of Uncle Shawn and his crew. You just need the final draft for your wedding cake. The DJ is booked. Guest list is complete and Maya has already started writing the calligraphy for your invitations, which we will be sending out two months before the wedding."

"Is there anything else we should be thinking about?" Paige asked.

Riley cleared her throat and smiled, "You two have decided to be in charge of your bridal party. I will give you a checklist of what you need to have in terms of your attire, rings, vows, etcetera. The main thing that you two need to make a decision on is the decorations and the layout of your ceremony and venue, which we will do next week when we do the site visit." She flipped a few more pages ahead and pointed out to the one with the ranch resort. "I have gathered all the information regarding the venue and the vendors that they have. Since you're having the wedding in Texas, I don't have many connections over there but I have made a few phone calls so hopefully we can get some deals."

"Miss Riley," Eliza interjected politely. "I have the copies you had me print out this morning."

"Ah yes," Riley agreed. "We made a few copies of the venue and vendor information for you to look over. Also attached are some samples that you can look at. There's a website for each of them as well so you can browse through that too."

"What if we don't see anything we like on any of these?" Josh asked flipping through the pages that he had just been handed.

Riley gave knowing look towards her uncle, "Remember what I said? If you have something else in mind, just let me know and I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Thank you so much Riley and Eliza," Paige reached out her hand to grab Riley's and held onto it. "You have no idea how much load you've taken off of mine and Josh's back especially since were both busy at work."

"You're saying that like you're not my future aunt," Riley chuckled. "If anything changes, give me a call. Other than that, there's nothing much to do as of now until we get to Texas. Do you have any other questions?"

Josh smirked, "Yeah I have one."

His niece rolled her eyes and huffed, "I swear if you ask me again who I'm taking as my plus one to your wedding, I will make sure you don't get the raspberry chocolate cake layer on that wedding cake of yours."

"What?" Josh scoffed as if he was insulted. "No you would not! You wouldn't do anything to sabotage Paige's special day!"

Paige shrugged and forced a smile, "Actually I'm not a fan of raspberry and that was the cake layer you chose so I don't really care."

"Okay fine," Josh pouted, throwing another fruit tart in his mouth.

* * *

The office closed at 7 pm during the weekends and at 5 pm on weekdays. Since it had already been a long day for her, Riley dropped by the Thai restaurant that was right around the corner from her apartment to order some take out. She had called Yindra if she wanted anything from there and her roommate mentioned something about going out for drinks with her co-workers so she wouldn't be coming home until later. This meant that Riley had the apartment to herself until midnight and even by then, she would already be in bed by 11 pm.

Once she got home, Riley changed into her comfiest pajama attire and placed her food on top of the coffee table. While eating she decided to watch (again) _How I Met Your Mother_ episodes on Netflix. Just as she was halfway finishing her pad thai, her phone rang. She lowered the volume of the television and answered it.

"Maya," Riley began. "What's up?"

"I'm sending you a photo of one of the completed invitations," Maya responded. "This was the font style and layout Josh and Paige chose and I just needed a second opinion on how it looks."

"You don't trust Farkle?" Riley chuckled as she checked the picture message she had just received. Placing the phone back in her ear, she responded, "It looks very good!"

"I mean I trust him but just not with any art stuff." _I heard that_! A voice in the background called out. "Okay great. It's good I'm starting these early because I want to take my time to perfect each invitation."

Riley shook her head even though she knew her best friend wouldn't see it, "It will be a work of art Maya. You don't even have to try,"

"Why thank you. Now," Maya paused. "Let's talk about the other reason as to why I called."

Riley knew what was coming at her. It was an inevitable conversation that she was going to have with her best friend, "What is it?"

"Texas and Friar Ranch Resort," Her best friend simply stated and her heart skipped a beat. She doesn't know why but ever since she found out that Paige and Josh had chosen Friar Ranch Resort as their venue, her heart would go clip pity clip clop.

"What about it?" She replied nonchalantly hoping that her friend would stop badgering her about it.

"You know what about Riley," Maya groaned. "It's going to be unavoidable you two will see each other again. His family owns the resort and I'm pretty sure that he'll put two and two together and figure out you would be there at your uncle's wedding."

Riley let out a huge sigh. Who was the _he_ they were talking about? Lucas Friar. It really wasn't a big deal if they would see each other again but she really couldn't point a finger as to why it gave her stomach butterflies. The last time they talked to each other was nearly 20 years ago, when they were both in the second grade. After that, Lucas and his family moved to Texas because of their family business. Yes they were friends on _Facebook_ but it wasn't like they interacted with each other and plus he was _barely_ active on his account.

Trust be told, she had seen him a few years ago, but she did not make her presence known. Her entire family had gone down to Texas to pay a visit to Paige's family (It was a whole, get to know each other's family kind of thing). They were at the state fair when Riley spotted Lucas at a distance. Riley being Riley did her best to avoid him, occasionally stealing glances to see that he had grown up to be a very, very, _very_ , fine man.

So why was it a huge ordeal for Riley if they did meet? Nothing really. Lucas had a crush on Riley in the second grade and _everyone_ knew about it. He wasn't shy about the fact that he thought she was beautiful. Riley reciprocated his admiration for her, however, she was more low key about. Their classmates thought it was so obvious that they had a crush on each other but hey, they were only in second grade and everything was so innocent. The biggest worry they had was what to play during recess.

"I don't want to make a big deal about it so I don't want to talk about it like it is," Riley insisted. "I mean it's basically just two old acquaintances seeing each other again after so long."

Maya chuckled, "Yes. But it could also be something."

"Why do you want to make something out of nothing? Plus I heard he has a girlfriend,"

"Oh yeah. Missy," Maya snorted. "I've heard about that too but I haven't seen anything on their social media accounts. I've spoken to Sarah and Darby and they said it was rumored but it was never confirmed."

"What are you E news?"

"Hey I like to be in the loop,"

"Well, if we see each other in Texas then so be it," Riley declared. "It'll be nice to see him again after all these years."

"That's the spirit!" Maya cheered. "And don't forget to update me on the daily while you're there. Sarah and Darby would like to know as well."

Riley rolled her eyes, "You guys are ridiculous. Okay I'm going to go now. Thank again for taking care of the invites!"

"My pleasure Peaches! Goodnight,"

"Goodnight!" And with that, Riley hung up the phone. _You're being ridiculous Riley. He's cute but so what?_ she thought to herself. _It's really not a big deal. Just throw in a 'how are you' and 'nice to see you'. Maybe you two catch up with a few sentences after you talk about your uncle's wedding and that's it._

"Maya has made me go crazy about this," Riley said out loud. "I'm overthinking. It's time for bed now."

* * *

I know I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter fic but this idea was playing around in my head for the longest of time and I don't want to regret not writing it down and forgetting it. It's a little OOC but it's the only way I can make the storyline work. No worries though because I will still continue _Be My Man_. :)

What are your thoughts on this story? I'm very open to constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! Until next time :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Date: August 2017

Yindra came home on a Monday afternoon to her roommate on the phone, pacing around their apartment. At one point she was at the corner of their kitchen, and the next minute she was by the window overlooking the city. She silently chuckled at Riley as she placed the paper bags of groceries she was carrying, on the floor right next to the refrigerator.

"Okay Eliza," Riley said through the phone. "Yes make sure that we don't forget. Okay." She walked around their three-piece sectional couch in the middle of their living room and finally ended at their small dining table where all her paperwork was scattered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Preparing for your big trip to Texas?" Yindra wondered as she grabbed a glass from one of their cupboards and filled it with water from the built in water dispenser on the fridge.

Riley rolled her neck once and rested her head against one of her hands, "Yeah. I love the idea of having a wedding at a ranch but not when the venue is hundreds of miles away."

"If you think about it though, this could also be a vacation for you," Yindra smirked and sauntered towards the table and sat across from her roommate. "I've heard Friar Ranch Resort is a _hot_ spot for weddings, reunions, _watching sparks fly..._ "

"Oh don't think for one second I don't know what you're doing," Riley wagged a finger at her. She gathered her paperwork and arranged it back into her portfolio. "Have you been talking to Sarah?"

"No!" Yindra shook her head. "Darby."

The wedding coordinator groaned and got up from her seat. She made her way to the fridge and started putting away the groceries. Yindra and herself shared most of the expenses for their apartment. One of which was the groceries they had for each week, in which they made a list of what they generally needed and they alternate who was going to buy and the other would pay the other half. Whatever they wanted individually, they would just buy for themselves.

"From what I've been told about the second grade, I think it would make a great Riley story," Yindra shrugged and began to help Riley out with the groceries. "But alright, I get it. You don't want to make a big deal. We still want to know any interactions you make with him."

"Sure," Riley leaned against the countertop holding a carton of juice in her hand. "I will if we have a conversation other than work."

They finished with the groceries within a few minutes, in which they left out the box of frozen pizza that they were going to have for dinner. No matter what their schedule was, Riley and Yindra made a pact that they would have pizza night every Monday to lessen the toll of well... Mondays. They ate on the couch like they always do, while they watch whatever movie was playing on TV.

For the rest of the night, Riley started packing her luggage for Texas. They weren't leaving until Wednesday morning but she always wanted a head start especially when it came to traveling. It was hotter in Texas than it was in New York so she made sure to pack light clothes such as her sundresses, skirts, shorts, and short sleeve shirts. She placed Josh and Paige's wedding portfolio in a separate bag, along with her tablet and planner. When she was content of the things she had in her luggage, she took a shower and changed into a comfortable purple silk pajama top and shorts. It was only 11 pm but she was already tucked in bed and ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Eliza pressed the buzzer for Riley's apartment at exactly 7:00 in the morning. Their flight wasn't until 11:15 but getting to the airport was going to be a pain in the butt especially that it was a weekday morning. Riley wanted to leave at promptly 7:30 am so they could make sure that they would arrive at La Guardia airport at 8:30, at least. Paige and Josh would meet them at the airport.

After getting the spiel from Yindra of not forgetting important documents such as her driver's license, printed online ticket, and boarding pass, Riley exited her apartment to meet Eliza who was waiting outside with an Uber car to take them to the airport. They loaded their luggages in the trunk of the car and as Riley had hoped, they left just as the clock turned 7:30.

There was a lot of cars honking on the road. Their Uber driver apologized multiple times and told them he'll get them on time. Riley simply smiled at him and said they're right on schedule and would just be on time even with the traffic. While on the car ride to the airport, Riley received a couple of text messages:

 _Maya: Have a safe trip to Texas! Tell Lucas I said hi if he still remembers me ;)_

 _Paige: We're on our way. Should be there before 9! Traffic is the worst today out of all the days._

She replied with a simple 'Ok' and a smiley face to Paige, and an eye-rolling emoji for her best friend. It would still be a while until they reach their destination so Riley started to go through her mental checklist. She browsed through her phone emails to check for the accommodations they had reserved at the resort. She also checked to make sure that the resort transportation was informed of the airline details and their time of arrival. Most importantly, she double checked that her wedding portfolio and planner was in her carry-on briefcase.

After what seemed like forever for Eliza and Riley, they arrived at the airport departure terminal just a little past 8:30. They took their luggages out of the trunk of the car and went inside. Since they had already checked-in online, they were able to bypass the line that was only starting to form at the self-check in kiosk. The two of them found a place to settle in while they waited for a text from Paige or Josh if they had already arrived.

Within a few moments, Riley heard her name being called. She turned her head towards the direction it came from, where she spotted her uncle and his fiancee fast walking towards them. When they were close enough, Riley and Eliza stood up from their seats as Josh and Paige each gave Riley a hug.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Josh asked, releasing Riley from his embrace.

"Not really," Riley responded. "Are you guys ready? We can go through security now and get some breakfast inside."

"Sure," Josh agreed, putting an arm around Paige. "It's our treat."

* * *

There were no direct flights from New York to Wichita Falls, Texas where the resort was located. They had a quick layover in Dallas before getting on another plane for Wichita Falls. After almost 6 hours of travel, they arrived at the terminal where the resort van was waiting to take them to their destination.

A large log house at the front of the ranch resort greeted them as the van entered through the tall gates. They drove around a cul de sac drive way where a large statue of a horse was situated in the middle. The van went under a a short canopy leading towards the front entrance, and stopped just in front of the glass doors. The driver stepped out of the vehicle and opened the doors for them. He then went behind the van to retrieve their luggages. Riley, Eliza, Josh, and Paige got out of the car and was immediately entranced by their surroundings.

"Wow," Eliza gushed. "The photos on their website did not give this place justice."

Paige nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I remember when my aunt and uncle renewed their wedding vows here. I just knew I wanted to get married here."

"And we will in about six months," Josh hugged her from behind and kissed her on the temple. "Now let's go and check in so we can freshen up, have a late lunch, and explore the place."

They each grabbed their own luggage and began to walk towards the entrance, where the doors opened automatically for them. There was a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the room that was made of antlers. There was a small pond to the right of the entrance, filled with giant kois and a small stone waterfall. To the left was a stonework fireplace and above it hung two oars that were crisscrossed. In front of the fireplace was caramel colored cloth sofa and arm chair, with a glass top rectangular coffee table in the middle.

The check in desk was just straight ahead, where a middle aged red-headed woman was waiting for them with a smile. "Good afternoon and welcome to Friar Ranch Resort. My name is Nancy. What name is your reservation under?"

"Matthews," Riley spoke up and leaned both arms on top of the counter. "I reserved one of your cabins for four guests."

Nancy pressed a few keys on her keyboard, "Ah yes. Miss Riley Matthews? Yogi Cabin Site 17 for four guests, five days and four nights."

"Correct,"

"Okay Miss Matthews," Nancy nodded. "Here are two sets of keys to your cabin. There's a masters bedroom with one king bed and a second bedroom with two full beds. There's a separate living area and a small kitchen with microwave and refrigerator. You also have two full baths, one in the master bedroom and one outside in the living area. There's a front and back porch as well." She grabbed something from one of her drawers and handed them to Riley. "These are your wristbands. This will give you access to our pool, animal farm, and tractor rides. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes actually," Riley smiled. "We're here for a site visit. I'm the wedding coordinator for the Matthews-Townshend wedding to be held in February and we're supposed to be meeting with your venue specialist tomorrow."

"Oh!" Nancy exclaimed in awareness. "Yes! Belle left a message for you actually. She said that she emailed you the meeting details but just in case, she told me to tell you that she'll be meeting you at our Great Lodge at ten in the morning." Nancy removed a sticky note that was placed on her computer monitor. "She left her number for you as well."

Riley extended her arm to grab the paper, "Thank you so much Nancy."

"You're very much welcome Miss Matthews," She gave them a smile and handed Riley one more thing. "Here is a map of the resort. Tristan, our bellhop, is outside with one of our golf carts to take you to your cabin. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Friar Ranch Resort."

After loading their luggages on the roof rack of the golf cart, they got on with Josh and Paige seated in the front and Eliza and Riley at the back. According to the map given to them, their cabin was right by a lake close to one of their banquet halls.

"Tristan right?" Josh asked of their bellhop, who then nodded in response. "Do you know the family who owns this ranch?"

The boy took a quick glance at Josh, "You mean the Friars?" Riley froze and mentally hit her uncle in the head.

"Yes, them."

"They come around all the time," Tristan pointed out. "They're very hands on with their business. Sometimes, they're the ones operating the entire resort."

Josh smirked and slightly turned his head to view Riley at his peripheral vision, "Say, Tristan, do you see their son a lot? Lucas?"

"Mmm," Tristan murmured. "He used to come around a lot but now that he has his own veterinary practice, we see him mostly only on the weekends."

Riley froze and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. _I swear to God, Josh, if you say something..._

"I see, I see," Josh nudged his niece from behind. "If you happen to see him, tell him that his old friend from New York came to visit."

"Uncle Josh!" Riley whipped her head, hitting her uncle in the face with her hair.

"Her name is Riley Matthews," The golf cart stopped in front of a nice log cabin, giving Josh the opportunity to jump and run out a few yard before Riley could get to him.

Tristan looked between the Riley and Josh, confused to what was going on. "Okay sir. I surely will!" Paige handed him a tip and he went on his way after unloading their baggage.

The four of them entered the cabin and were in complete awe. The cabin looked small from the outside but it was very spacious on the inside. To the left was a large brown leather couch and a wooden slab table. Just behind that was the small kitchen that had a table for four. Looking straight ahead from the entrance, was a small hallway leading to the master bedroom. Within the hallway to the left was a door to the bathroom, and to the right was the other bedroom.

"Eliza and I will be taking the second bedroom and you lovebirds can take the master's," Riley announced, already making her way towards their room. "I'm really hungry so let's all freshen up and get something to eat."

"Should we just eat at their restaurant here?" Josh asked, plopping himself down on the couch.

"That sounds good to me," Paige agreed. "And tonight for dinner I want to take you to this restaurant we always went to as kids."

"Looking forward to it already!" Riley exclaimed from their room as she shut the door behind her and Eliza.

* * *

It really was a late lunch for them as it was already pass one o'clock when they arrived at the restaurant within the resort. Consumed by their hunger, they finished their meals within a few minutes of it arriving at the table. It was a good thing that there were only a few people left at the restaurant so their orders were prepared quickly.

After eating, they decided to tour around the resort so they could get inspiration for the wedding. Riley had her tablet ready for taking photos and for jotting down their thoughts. They started by walking around the exterior of all the banquet halls. Since they were meeting with the venue specialist of the resort tomorrow, they decided to leave the tour of the insides for later. They continued around the ranch, heading straight to where the open air barn structure was.

"If you'd prefer the outdoor wedding," Riley began. "We can hang lights and wrap a long cloth around the perimeter. You'll have a nice space for your dance floor as well."

"Definitely something we should keep in mind," Paige went on to take pictures of the barn.

"Did you guys want to check out the little farm that they have?" Josh suggested to which the girls nodded their heads to.

They started to make their way towards the direction of the farm. It was somewhat of a walk from where they were but with the fresh Texan air they were breathing and the beauty of their surroundings, they weren't complaining.

"Oh gosh Miss Riley," Eliza sighed. "It's so beautiful here. I wish we had something like this by us back in New York."

"I know. It's definitely a sight for sore eyes,"

"They picked a very nice venue for their wedding,"

Riley nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't mind getting married at a place like this."

"Yeah?" A smile appeared at the corner of Eliza's mouth. For as long as she had worked for Riley, she has never really heard Riley talk about her own wedding.

"Mhm," Riley beamed. "It would be nice to have an outdoor wedding. I'm a city girl but I like the quiet here."

Both ladies stopped at their tracks and took in the view that was surrounding them. They were nearing the farm, where a small red barn sat in the middle. They could see a couple of horses, goats, and sheep that were corralled by a wooden fence. Everything they had seen so far was exemplary. And the escape from the city limits was definitely soothing to their minds. That was until the sound of a horse neighing broke their concentration. It wasn't coming from any of the horses that was in the farm, but it was more so behind them.

"Pardon me!" A voice called out making Riley and Eliza jump and turn around. A horse was galloping towards them and the man on the horse was waving one of his hand around. Riley and Eliza moved out of the way and closed their eyes waiting to hear a crashing sound but all they heard was the sound of gravel which eventually came to a stop.

"Woah!" Eliza whispered, still clutching on to Riley, who was also clutching onto her.

"Sir!" They see Tristan coming their way on his golf cart with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

The man jumped off his horse and Riley tried to peek a glance at who decided to almost end her life right then and there, but all she could see was the figure of a man wearing a red long sleeved plaid shirt that was rolled halfway up his forearm, blue jeans, black boots, and a cowboy hat. He walked from behind the horse while taking off his hat. He emerged from the shadow of the horse and into the light, which caused Riley to lightly gasp.

 _Lucas_.

* * *

It's not Lucas taking Riley away on a white horse but nonetheless, it's still Lucas on a horse. :D

In response to a few reviews: I'm sorry to disappoint those who thought that the pairing was going to be Joshaya. I've taken the advice of putting a disclaimer by placing Maya and Farkle as Pairing#2. What I can say is that I am a major Rucas shipper but I really don't have a stand on Joshaya/Markle/Smarkle pairings. Although Riley is planning their wedding, Josh and Paige's wedding will only be a small part of this story. Like I said, I am a major Rucas shipper and that's who the main focus will be.

I really really appreciate your feedback on this! I think this is the first story I've written that did not contain Joshaya or Smarkle as a pairing. But as a writer, I wanted to challenge myself, explore the characters and see what they could be when paired with others.

Please do continue to let me know of your thoughts about this story! They really help with my growth and creativity as a writer. Thank you for reading! :)

PS: What good of a Rucas story would it be if Zay wasn't in it? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Date: August 2017

Riley sucked in a breath when she became face to face with the man she was _secretly_ hoping to run into during her short visit to Texas. Her eyes gazed up and down as she began to admire the beauty of the man standing in front of her. She had seen him a few years ago but like wine, he only got better with age. She was immediately rendered speechless by his chiseled jaw and sun-kissed skin. The way his green eyes sparkled under the Texan sun was something that mesmerized Riley, to the point that she couldn't move from where she was standing.

"Hi," The man in front of her uttered as he slowly walked towards her, closing the distance between them.

Her heart started to beat faster as he got closer. Her breath hitched. She tried to get a word out but to no avail. She heard her uncle clear his throat as if to catch her attention but it wasn't until she felt a gentle tug on her arm that she was brought back to her _somewhat_ normal senses.

"Hey," She finally breathed out, swallowing the big lump that was in her throat. _It would've been helpful if Texas weren't this hot and I wasn't dehydrated._

"Hey," He smirked, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi,"

A look of pain was plastered all over Josh's face as he just witnessed the most uneventful exchange between his niece and Lucas. He waited for a few seconds to see if anything else was to be said but all they did was gawk at each other as if a conversation was being held through their eyes. "Are you two going to speak more words from the English language or nah?"

Riley and Lucas blushed, both of them unsuccessfully hiding it from the other. Riley was the first to speak, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled, nodding his head in the process. "It was my fault. Bucky here wasn't ready yet but I pushed him to go because I was in a hurry,"

"Sir, I am so sorry again," Tristan pleaded.

Lucas turned his head towards Tristan, "It's not your fault. I should've listened when you told me not to go."

"Should I bring Bucky back to his stable? Or will you be taking him back?"

"Uh," Lucas scratched his head and laughed. "It may be best if you take him. I'll take the golf cart from you. I've already bruised my ego and don't want it to happen again."

Tristan did as what he was told and rounded up Bucky. He handed the cart keys to Lucas, bid a short goodbye, and went on his way with the horse.

Silence once again filled the surroundings as neither Riley nor Lucas said a word after Tristan left. Eliza had let go of her hold on Riley and she was now standing off to her side, looking between Josh, Paige, Riley, Lucas, and then back again. Josh widened his eyes at Eliza and moving his head slightly towards Riley's direction, somehow urging her to give Riley a little push towards the Texan man. Eliza shook her head repeatedly with wide eyes, nervous of what her boss may say if she tried to intrude. Clearing her throat loudly instead, Eliza lightly nudged her boss who was then brought back to Earth.

"So uh," Lucas began, scratching the back of his neck. "Did you guys want a ride back to the main building?"

Without waiting for Riley's response, Josh took matters into his own hands. He knew his niece would not _entirely_ like it, but he was about to play cupid. He walked swiftly towards them, with Paige's arm looped around his. "Josh Matthews, Riley's uncle." He extended his arm towards Lucas, who then took it in his own and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you sir. I'm Lucas," Lucas nodded and released his grip. "And you must be the bride to be. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding."

Paige smiled and giggled under her breath, "Thank you. This is a lovely ranch you have here."

"We're honored that you chose Friar Ranch Resort. I'll make sure that Belle takes good care of you tomorrow and for the rest of your planning process,"

"Thank you Lucas," Josh smiled. "Actually, can we take you up on that offer with the golf cart?"

"Yeah of course," Lucas stretched his arm towards the direction of the golf cart. "After y'all."

"Actually, I was hoping that I could test drive it?" Josh raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "I know it may be unorthodox for your guests to ask but I'd figure I'd give it a shot. I could drive Paige and Eliza back to the main building. You and Riley could walk back together and catch up! I mean it's been _years!_ "

Riley's eyes widened at her very nosy uncle. She could not believe that he was getting all up in her business but then again she actually can believe it, "Uncle Josh! I'm sure that it's not allowed for..."

"That's fine with me," Lucas announced as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean if you're okay with that Riley."

The brunette nodded timidly. _Josh I am going to get you later_ , she thought as she shot daggers at her uncle. Lucas handed the keys to Josh, who then excitedly climbed on the golf cart with Paige on the passenger side, and Eliza at the back.

"See you later!" Josh waved his hands and started the engine as Lucas and Riley watched them disappear into the distance.

"I would just like to _deeply_ apologize for my uncle's behavior," Riley groaned. "He's usually not like that."

Lucas beamed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I want my guests to be satisfied with their stay here."

"Right," She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Shall we?" Lucas motioned with his arm for her to go ahead of him. Riley began to take a few steps as Lucas followed, walking just beside her. "So you're the wedding planner huh?"

Riley turned to take a quick glance at him and returned her gaze up front, "Yes I am."

"You wanna know what happened with the horse?" Lucas asked of her.

"Sure," She nodded. "I'd like to know why I almost died out there."

"I am so sorry about that actually,"

Riley chuckled, "I'm just joking Lucas. What happened?"

"I hope I don't scare you away or anything but," He began. "I don't normally come here on a Wednesday because my clinic is open but I needed to get a few paperwork for my mom for a contract that we need to renew as soon as possible." The brunette every so often turns to look at him to make sure that he knows that she is listening intently to his story. "Anyway," He continued. "As I was walking up to the front office, I overheard Nancy telling Belle that her appointment with _you_ for tomorrow is confirmed."

"What does that have to do with the horse?" Riley asked him, confused.

"When I heard your name I immediately ran up to them and asked if it was a Riley Matthews from New York," Lucas added as he held her gaze with his for a few moments, then directed them back towards the ground. "When she said yes, I ran outside to find a golf cart but there was none in sight."

Riley narrowed her eyes, "Why would you do that?"

The Texan grinned at her, "This is where I'm most certainly going to lose what's left of my dignity."

"I doubt you will,"

"When I couldn't find one, I ran out the back to get to horse stable," He explained. "I got on Bucky, about ready to leave, when Tristan showed up and reminded me that Bucky is still getting over a sinus infection and that he might get spooked. But I wasn't thinking clearly and all I wanted to do was get to you so I went my way, and well, Bucky wasn't too happy about it."

"Why were you in such a rush?"

Lucas chuckled nervously, "I wanted to see you."

Riley stopped in her tracks, making him stop as well, and turned her head swiftly to face him, "What?"

"I don't know what got over me," He sighed, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You know we're still going to be here for a few more days right?"

"I told you I wasn't thinking clearly," He snorted. When he looked up, his eyes met her brown ones and they lingered. He was brought back 10 years ago to their second grade classroom in New York, where he was seated right next to her in the front row. He remembered the way she would grin playfully at him whenever she raised her hands before him to answer a question. He remembered the way she would shyly bite her lip whenever he would try to catch her eyes. He remembered the way his heart went clippity clip clop whenever she walked through the doors of their classroom every morning and greeted everyone 'Good morning'-which seemed like his heart had never forgotten to do because it was doing the same exact thing it did 10 years ago whenever she was around. Yes indeed-eight year old Lucas Friar was enamored by little Miss Riley Matthews.

It was Riley who first broke eye contact when she looked away, her gaze towards the main building, "We should probably keep on walking. They're probably wanting to rest up a little bit before we go out for dinner later."

"Oh," Lucas cleared his throat and began to follow her. "Yeah of course."

"It was really good to see you again Lucas," She admitted. "It's always good to see old acquaintances."

"Wow Riley," He feigned hurt, placing his hand on his chest. "You wouldn't even consider us friends?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"In all seriousness," He stated. "I'd really like for us to catch up. Would you be free sometime tomorrow?"

"Don't you have work?" She asked. "Besides this resort of course."

"No worries. I have a really good relationship with the boss," He winked. "So would you be interested in a VIP tour of the resort tomorrow with dinner?"

She pretended to think, "I don't know. Depends on what is included with this VIP tour."

"You get to see the behind the scenes work of our resort and of course, it's given by the best tour guide in town," He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Me."

"I'll have to check with Josh and Paige since we're here to plan the rest of their wedding," She explained. "But if it doesn't coincide with their schedule, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

"Uncle Josh I _cannot_ believe you did that," Riley exclaimed after Lucas was out of earshot. "Actually, I _can_ believe you did that."

Her uncle put both hands up in surrender, "Just trying to help and give you a little push. I do not regret my actions whatsoever."

Riley groaned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then pursed her lips and gave her uncle a piercing look. Eliza and Paige tried to hide the amusement on their faces as Riley continued to shoot daggers at her uncle, "Whatever." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What are we doing now?"

"Well it's almost dinner time so how about we walk around for an hour or so and leave?" Paige suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

They explored the other side of the resort which was to the opposite direction of the small farm. They spotted the stable where Bucky was housed at, along with a couple other horses. It was mainly landscaping at the other side of the main building as well as a few more cabins and RV sites for the guests. Riley and Paige took pictures for their records and continued to discuss the possibilities for the wedding reception and guest accommodations.

Time passed quickly as it got darker, indicating that dinner was just around the corner. They inquired at the concierge desk what the best transportation would be to get to Chubby's and the man, named Paul, suggested that he can request an Uber for them and it would be billed to their room. Once they agreed, Paul called for one and they waited outside of the main building for it to arrive.

It didn't take long for them to get to the restaurant as it was only fifteen minutes away from the ranch resort. They stepped out of the car and waited in line to be seated. When they got to the front of the line, Paige mentioned her reservation for four and the hostess led them to a round table that was to the left of the stage, where a man was singing as he played the guitar.

Just as Riley was pulling her chair out of the table, someone bumped into her causing her to lose her balance. She braced herself for her impact on the cold, hard, ground but it never came. Fortunately for her, a pair of arms caught her before she fell backwards.

"Riley?"

"Unbelievable," was Riley's only response.

* * *

Just wanted to say how grateful I am for the reviews and the kind words. :) I truly appreciate them!

Thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope to deliver it well! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Date: August 2017 - Thursday

The following morning, Riley, Eliza, Josh, and Paige woke up early to prepare themselves for their meeting with Belle, the venue specialist for Friar Ranch Resort. Their meeting wasn't until ten but they had plans to eat breakfast at eight so they wouldn't have to rush themselves.

After the events of the previous day, Riley was hesitant to contact Maya or any of her friends. She knew that they wanted a play by play of any meeting she had with Lucas but truth be told, Riley wasn't the one to kiss and tell-not that she and Lucas even kissed. Even though she would do her best to avoid any interrogation from her friends, it was already inevitable. And as if the universe was against her, the wedding planner's phone rang with a photo of her blonde friend came appeared on her screen.

"Maya," Riley greeted. "What a surprise. You rang?"

"I think you already know what I'm going to ask," She responded and even though Riley couldn't see it, she could tell that a smirk as forming on Maya's face.

"Yes Maya," The brunette sighed. "Texas is very hot this time of year and I have been sweating nonstop."

"You just want to torment me do you?"

Riley laughed as she began to apply make up on her face-although she wasn't going to over do it due to the possibility of her face melting from the heat, "Of course not!"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Can't you just wait until I get back?" Riley smacked her lips together after putting on a rose-colored lipstick. "I have to leave soon for a meeting."

"Can you answer one thing though?"

"What is it?" She asked already knowing what the question was.

"Did you two talk?"

Riley paused and took a deep breath, slowly inching her phone away from her ear, "Yes."

A scream was heard through the phone and Riley scrunched her face from the possibility of hearing loss, "OH. MY. GOD. You _have_ to call me later and tell me the deets!"

"I may not be able to until late at night and I know Farkle likes to sleep early,"

"Wait why?" Maya began. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I would very much like to keep what's left of my hearing so, I'd rather not tell you,"

Her best friend had already known the answer as another high-pitched scream was heard on the other line. Luckily for Riley, she had moved her head away form the phone just in time, "You are going out on a date with him aren't you?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything if you apparently already know?"

"This is so romantic Riles!" Maya giggled. "The girls are going to want to hear about this! Especially Sarah!"

A knock made Riley turn her head towards the bedroom door, as Paige's head popped in through the crack signaling Riley and Eliza that it was just about time to leave, "Okay you guys need to calm yourselves. But I have to go now. I'll talk to you when I can."

"Bye Riles!"

Riley placed her phone in her purse and leaned over the bathroom sink, sighing. Her friends were crazy but she wouldn't have them any other way.

"That was a lot of screaming," Eliza interrupted her thoughts.

The brunette slung her purse over her shoulder and exited the bathroom, "She somehow sensed that I saw Lucas and that I was going on a date with him tonight."

Eliza smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "Are you excited?"

"More so nervous," She let out a huge breath. After asking her uncle and his fiancee if they had any plans for the afternoon, they told her to go on her date with Lucas without any hesitation. She had approached them about it after getting home from dinner and when she explained that Lucas asked if they could catch up tomorrow, Josh was the first to tell his niece to go for it. They had nothing else planned for the rest of the day anyway, unless Riley had something in mind for them to do in regards with the wedding preparations.

Riley and Eliza walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Paige and Josh were already waiting for them by the door. Locking the front door behind them, they went their way towards the direction of the restaurant.

"What a night huh Riles?" Josh broke the silence, as he took a big whiff of the fresh Texan air. "Did you tell Maya about what happened yesterday?"

"No," She said bluntly.

"She's bugging you about it?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Oh you already know." She thought about the events last night and wondered what it could've meant. Somehow the universe was playing games with her because everything did not seem like a coincidence.

 ** _That previous night_ :**

 _Just as Riley was pulling her chair out of the table, someone bumped into her causing her to lose her balance. She braced herself for her impact on the cold, hard, ground but it never came. Fortunately for her, a pair of arms caught her before she fell backwards._

 _"Riley?"_

 _"Unbelievable," was Riley's only response._

 _"Lucas!" Josh exclaimed too excitedly for Riley's liking. "Fancy_ bumping _into you_ _here. Get it? Bump? Coz you bumped into Riley? Gosh I'm hilarious!"_

 _The brunette cleared her throat prompting Lucas to let go of his hold on her waist and helping her back up to a standing position. Riley straightened her clothes up and gave the Texan a grateful smile, "Thank you for that."_

 _"You're welcome," Lucas chuckled. "I didn't know you guys were having dinner here."_

 _"Hmm," Josh lingered. "How strange isn't it? It's like... a coincidence."_

 _Riley glared at her uncle, "I don't believe in coincidences." She said firmly._

 _"Lucas would you care to join us?" Paige interrupted as she sensed the tension steaming from her future niece. "Unless of course you're already with your party here."_

 _"Thank you for the invitation," Lucas nodded politely. "But unfortunately I'm just about to leave with my sister. She's actually right there waiting for me. Hold on," He caught his sister's attention and waved her over towards them. As she got close to the table, Lucas introduced her to the rest of them, "Lexie this is Riley, Josh, Paige, and Eliza. Everyone, this is my sister Lexie."_

 _Just like Lucas, she had blonde hair which she had pulled up in a ponytail. However, she had brown eyes in contrast to Lucas' green ones. She was only slightly taller than Riley and she walked with much grace that they were almost intimidated by her._ _Lexie reached out to shake each of their hand, "Pleased to meet y'all."_

 _"Josh and Paige will be getting married at the ranch," Lucas noted. "Josh is Riley's uncle. Do you remember Riley?"_

 _"Do I?" Lexie laughed. "How can I forget little Miss Riley Matthews? I remember you'd gush about her all the time when you got home from school."_

 _Lucas' eyes widened and felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the rest of them tried to hold in their laughter, "Lexie." He growled._

 _"There was even that time when you were crying to me because you didn't know if you should get her chocolates or flowers or both for Valentine's Day! And then..."_

 _"Okay!" Lucas blurted, interrupting whatever Lexie was going to say next that was going to embarrass him. "We're going to go now so you guys can enjoy your dinner. It was nice seeing you guys again and Riley, I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _Riley bit her lip, trying to suppress the grin that would potentially form on her face, "Yes I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"It was nice meeting y'all!" Lexie waved and winked at the wedding planner. "I'll see you soon, Riley."_

* * *

"Hello," a fair-skinned, raven haired woman greeted them as the four entered the Great Lodge, promptly at ten in the morning which they only assumed was the venue specialist. She was wearing black pants with a black cardigan over a peach top. She was slightly shorter than the average height for a female. "My name is Isabelle Russo. Belle for short. Who may I ask is the lovely couple tying the knot in February?"

Paige and Josh raised their hands just at the level of their heads, "That would be us." Paige responded for the both of them.

"Ms. Townshend," Belle extended her arm for them to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And you as well Mr. Matthews."

"Please call us Paige and Josh," She corrected with a smile. "And this is Riley," Paige placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "She's our wedding coordinator and my soon to be niece. And that is Eliza, her assistant."

"It's nice to put a face to the name Riley," Belle laughed. "We've been in contact for a while."

Riley shot her one of her signature grins, "And we'll be in contact for a few more months. But this site visit should make things easier for all of us from here on out."

"Well then, let's get started!" Belle clapped her hands together. She directed them to a table in which she had her laptop opened and a pile of magazines were already laid out.

They hadn't notice that a couple of hours had already gone by until someone interrupted their meeting. Belle had glanced up to see who it was and she mentioned the name Dean, who was dressed up in the same uniform as Tristan was. He handed Riley a small envelope, causing the brunette to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's this from?" She asked of the boy as only her name was written on the front of the envelope.

Dean shrugged and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry ma'am. I was only told to deliver that to you. Have a good day." Curiosity filled the room as everyone leaned over trying to get a glimpse of the letter while Riley was opening it. A smile formed on her lips as her cheeks turned pink.

 _ **Riley,**_

 _ **I realized we never got to exchange numbers so I had to turn to the olden ways.  
I will pick you up at your cabin around 3.  
Wear something comfortable as we will spend some time walking around the resort.  
I promise to make this worth your time. I look forward to seeing you.**_

 _ **Lucas**_

"It's from him isn't it?" Paige smirked playfully. "What did he say?"

"He says he'll pick me up at 3 at the cabin," It was the only thing that Riley disclosed from the note. The rest of it she thought, was somewhat personal between her and Lucas. She tucked the note back into the envelope and placed it in between the pages of her planner. "Sorry where were we?"

Belle giggled, "We're actually just about done Riley." She then turned to Paige and Josh, "You've chosen the Great Lodge for your reception so now that I've shown you the options for this venue, what needs to be done is for you to pick out the details such as your layout, decorations, etcetera. Please do take the time to look them over again and discuss with each other your preferences so we can finalize the majority of it for our next meeting this weekend before you leave."

"And how about the food tasting?" Riley inquired.

"Yes," Belle acknowledge. "I have set that up with the chef for tomorrow afternoon at three pm. I'm not sure if you plan on visiting again before the wedding, but it is important whether you come back or not, that we have your menu down."

"We're planning to return a few weeks before the wedding," Paige nodded. "But we really do want to get as much done as possible while we're here this week. What do you think Riles?"

 _Does that mean I'll be able to see Lucas again in a few short months?_ She thought. _Shake it off Matthews. You're here for your uncle's wedding_. "Yes if we could have all the details down by the end of our visit here, it would be so much easier for all of us."

"Perfect," Belle stood up from her chair and everyone followed suit. "I will see you all again tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

"He said I should wear something comfortable but I also don't want to be wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt," Riley paced across her room in the cabin with Paige and Eliza looking at her, slightly amused at how flustered the brunette was for her date with Lucas. After having a quick lunch when their meeting with Belle was over, the girls headed back to the cabin so Riley could get ready while Josh decided to stay behind and check out the amenities of the ranch.

"Riles," Paige began, grabbing her future niece by the shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes. "Let's start with what you have in your wardrobe okay? Now remember we are in Texas and it is about one hundred degrees outside so sweatpants are out of the question."

The brunette sighed and sunk her shoulders, "I mean I have shorts and nice tops. Or dresses."

"Why don't you go for the shorts and your sneakers?" Paige suggested as she helped Riley dig through her suitcase. "A dress would be comfortable but not if you two will be roaming around the ranch." She continued to browse through the pile until she found something suiting. "Aha!"

"That?" Riley questioned, raising both her eyebrows.

Paige picked out a white off the shoulder ruffle top that she paired with denim shorts, and a tan belt. She then went to the table where Riley had laid out her jewelry and picked a tan faux suede leather. "And then you can wear your white Vans with it!"

"I like it," Eliza shrugged, along with giving her a thumbs up. "You should put your hair up in a ponytail too Miss Riley since it's very hot outside. And you know... in case you get the chance to ride his horse,"

"Eliza!" Riley scolded. "That is highly inappropriate!"

Her assistant stared at her confused, "Wait..." Eliza's jaw dropped at the immediate realization. "Oh gosh no! I meant Bucky the horse, Miss Riley!"

Riley buried her face in her hands and groaned, "I cannot believe I just... Ugh."

"Deep breaths, sweetie," Paige giggled. "I'm sure that tonight will be memorable for you."

The wedding planner changed into her chosen outfit. She applied some light make up to her face and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, with a few strands hanging down her face. Just as she was about to slip on her Vans, a voice outside of the room sang, who they presume was Josh. "Riley! Someone's out here for you."

"He's here!" Riley panicked. "Am I ready? Do I look okay? Does this outfit look comfortable enough but yet at the same time won't make me look like I didn't try at all?"

"Riles," Paige said firmly. "You look beautiful and Lucas will think so too."

Eliza nodded in agreement, "Hope you have a wonderful time Miss Riley."

Riley took a few deep breaths. She looked at her reflection one last time in the mirror and silently gave herself a pep talk. Once she was _somewhat_ relieved, she opened the door and stepped out into the living room. She spotted Lucas sitting on the arm of the couch with a bouquet of red tulips and deep blue iris, talking intently with her uncle. When he caught a glimpse of her, he stood up to his feet quickly. His eyes widened at the mere sight of her as his jaw dropped to the floor. His mouth went dry, finding it hard to utter words.

"Hi Lucas," Riley greeted him with her signature beaming smile. When he didn't make any indication of moving or speaking, Riley cleared her throat again to get his attention, "Lucas?"

The Texan man shook his head as the blood rushed to his cheeks, "Wow Riley. You look stunning."

"Watch it cowboy," Josh raised a finger and warned. He stepped aside giving Lucas room to walk towards Riley.

Lucas reached over and gave the bouquet to Riley, "These are for you."

"Thank you so much," Riley smiled. "I'll just go put this in water really quickly."

"Miss Riley," Eliza stopped her at her tracks. "I'll take care of these and you just go enjoy your night."

Her boss whispered a quick thank you before turned around to face Lucas again, "Okay I'm ready to go."

"Let's go then," Lucas responded.

Riley and Lucas both sauntered towards the door and as they were about to step out, her uncle said, "Have her back by nine."

Paige gasped and smacked Josh on his stomach, "Joshua!"

"Okay fine," Josh rolled his eyes. "Just make sure she gets back safely _at any time_."

"Bye everyone," Riley waved as they both exited and shut the door behind them. She turned her attention towards her surroundings and spotted the golf cart parked right outside their cabin. "Is this our transportation for today?"

Lucas laughed, biting his lip, "Yes. It's no limousine but it will do for now."

"I like it," Riley shrugged. "Where are we going first?"

Lucas held out his hand as Riley gently placed hers on top. He led her down the steps and onto the golf cart, "It's your day off so you are not going to be doing any planning. Leave that all to me."

She raised an eyebrow at him once he had at down right next to her on the driver's seat, "I'll have you know my customers give me rave reviews on my website after I have planned their successful event."

"At the end of the night," He paused as he took a quick glance at her. "I promise that you'll give me a ten out of ten rating." The Texan winked at her as he changed the gear and pressed on the pedal, which caused the golf cart to get moving.

* * *

Guys! I had the WORST writer's block! I wanted to update as soon as I can but I also didn't want to half-ass my writing. I wanted to write a longer chapter and include their date so one chapter would equal one day, but I didn't want you to wait any longer for an update.

For those who are waiting on the next chapter for _Be My Man,_ please be patient with me. I have started the new chapter and I am really hoping to get my creative juices running and upload a new chapter by next week so *cross fingers*.

Thank you so much for bearing with me and I really appreciate you taking the time to read my stories. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
